


In Nomine Patris

by CitrusVanille



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Alexander is upset about his father's impending marriage to Eurydice, and the behavior of the bride's father.





	In Nomine Patris

“Attalus insults me,” Alexander paces furiously across the room, voice low and angry. “He insults my mother, he insults _him_ – and what does my great father do? He lets him!” Alexander whirls and hits the wall with his fist. “He laughs! Because he is kept placated by that piece of vermin sending his daughter as a whore to the king’s bed.”

Hephaistion watches the prince’s outburst in silence, knowing better than to speak while Alexander rages like a caged lion, but alert for the moment when the anger subsides into hurt confusion. And, when it comes, when Alexander sags against the wall, forehead pressed to the cool stone, Hephaistion crosses to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Alexander lets out a gruff sigh and allows his body to relax back against Hephaistion’s chest, letting him support his weight. “And I can do nothing,” he whispers. “Even if he was not the king, he is my father.”

“And you love him,” Hephaistion adds, when Alexander does not.

“He is my father,” Alexander repeats, and Hephaistion knows that it is agreement enough.


End file.
